


【G鬼】性慾過剩

by shal303



Category: Real Person Fiction, ゴールデンボンバー | Golden Bomber (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shal303/pseuds/shal303
Summary: 性上癮的GACKT，遇上了崇（暗）拜（戀）他多年的男孩。
Relationships: GACKT/Kiryuuin Sho
Kudos: 2





	【G鬼】性慾過剩

**Author's Note:**

> 因為有些特定名詞和稱謂難以用中文表示，所以採中日參半之寫法。  
> 依據GA桑的醜聞報導來寫的，很雷對不起。

「吶翔，來陪我吧。」

歲月似乎不曾在男人的臉上留下痕跡，年屆四十卻俊美到幾乎可以說是妖冶的男人慵懶地朝他勾了勾食指，那睥睨眾生的姿態就像是等待被寵妾服侍的帝王一樣。

「陪、陪是什麼意思呢？」對比自帶氣場的GACKT，鬼龍院翔就像是隨時處於驚嚇狀態的小動物，似乎連和GACKT共處一個空間都帶給他極大的壓力。

「和我做愛吧。」

翔以為自己聽錯了，他驚愕地抬頭想再次詢問，男人朝他投來的目光卻堅定得不可思議。

翔從來不曾真正理解過GACKT這個人。

從國中起，翔的目光就鎖定在了GACKT的身上。在成長的過程中，他努力追隨他的背影，把自己的一切投注在了音樂之上，等到他終於攀上和男人差不多的高度，真正認識了GACKT這個男人，翔才發現，原來過去自以為對GACKT的理解，全都是自己的片面看法。

或許是因為長年下來累積的崇拜之情，在不知不覺轉化成了奇妙的情感，翔居然鬼使神差的答應了。

GACKT無法被看透，那個擅長手相的女孩曾經如此評價。

  
GACKT也不會讓自己被看透，他總是保持著神秘感，彷彿與他人之間隔了一層薄紗，沒有人能夠掀起那層薄紗，觸碰到真正的GACKT。

或許翔就是被這點吸引。

翔朦朦朧朧地配合GACKT翻身，乖巧地任由GACKT一件一件退下他的衣裳，沾滿潤滑液的手指在後穴摩娑著。

等翔意識到時，他的全身已被剝光，面對面地坐在GACKT的腿上，GACKT的陰莖就抵在他充分潤滑過的肛口，蠢蠢欲動。

GACKT的前戲做得十分足夠，至少翔並沒有感覺到任何不適，難以明說的快感從交合處蔓延，直達他的腦門，他忍不住發出細微且難忍的呻吟。

這跟女人做愛是完全不同的體驗，被戀慕之人填滿的感覺竟是這麼美好，就像是把自己的一切全然奉獻給對方。

翔逐漸迷失在情慾之中，他迷離的雙眼泛著淚光，眼中所見的只有GACKT佈滿慾望的臉。

GACKT的陰莖太過於粗長了，翔只覺得自己的後穴被塞得滿滿滿，似乎連腸子都要被頂穿了，他只能攀緊GACKT的背肌，才能避免自己被甩下來。

「我說翔，你還是處吧。」

「如、如果是前面的話、已經不是了……」

「是誰。」

「啊、是，是女朋友……」

「是嗎……我還以為是キャン呢。」

翔還沒能聽清GACKT的低語，瞬間，GACKT就加快身下的速度，高速的撞擊把翔弄得幾乎崩潰，支離破碎的呻吟自口中不斷溢出。

要壞了要壞了要壞了！翔混亂的腦袋只閃過這麼一句話。

「GACKT……さん……」

男人緩了緩速度，又扶著翔的腰，緩慢地向上頂弄了幾下，微涼的精液全部灌入了翔的腸道，與此同時，翔勃起的陰莖也跟著射出精液，飛濺到了翔自己身上和GACKT的白色襯衫。

「都被你給弄髒了呢。」

「非常抱歉！」

儘管屁股裡還插著GACKT的陰莖，翔仍是緊張得想要站起身賠罪，立刻又被GACKT抱著腰坐回。

「我沒有要怪你的意思。」

「欸、欸？」

男人長著薄繭的大手撫上了翔的面頰，薄唇溫柔地抵住對方微啟的雙唇。

翔閉緊了雙眼。 

忘記是哪一本週刊的報導，曾爆出GACKT患有性成癮，不但擁有多名炮友，甚至將床上性事拍成自娛自樂的AV，類似的緋聞層出不窮。

翔很清楚，自己和那些女孩沒有兩樣。

就算GACKT只把他當成洩慾工具也沒有關係，只要能待在GACKT的身側，對他而言就是最大的幸福。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> G鬼情人節賀文！  
> 我也ㄅ知道自己在寫蛇摸ㄌ  
> 嘻嘻


End file.
